You mess with my friend, you mess with me
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Oneshot. Based between chapter 291-292. Juvia is angry with herself and takes it upon herself to fight Minerva all for the sake of Lucy. Never again will anyone harm another Fairy Tail member when Juvia is around. Or the other Juvia anyway...Shitty summary and the fighting isn't as good, sorry!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

It's been quite a while since I last made a proper oneshot, so I decided to make one on the latest chapters. I was angry okay? You all thought it was funny that Juvia was teleported out of the bubble?

Leo: *LAUGHS* OF COURSE IT WAS! THAT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY- I mean, no ma'am, it wasn't

Lolita: It was TERRIBLE! That wasn't funny at all! I hated that chapter because she EMBARRASSED herself so badly! So I channeled all of that anger-

Leo: A whole lot of it might I add- Sorry, I won't interrupt you again

Lolita: And made a one shot about it. Juvia is my favourite Fairy Tail character and she needs to be seen as a stronger person. It's unfair how Lucy was able to remember Urano Metra, but Succubus Juvia doesn't come back out. I've decided that that side of Juvia has stayed hidden until now. READ ON IF YOU DARE!

Leo: Are we doing the disclaimers *gulps*

Lolita: You're not, I am. Sorry for shitty grammar and spelling, I don't own the characters and Fairy Tail itself. Enjoy

* * *

**Mess with my friend, you mess with me**

**Oneshot**

To say that Juvia was shocked was an understatement. She was more horrified than anything. A fight in water. She should have won! It didn't matter if Lucy had continued her fight with Aquarius, because Juvia was stronger than that! She could hear Fairy Tail B groaning behind her while she could hear Fairy Tail A trying to hold their giggles in place. Juvia felt like a fool. Not only had she embarrassed herself, but she had embarrassed the guild too. Then there was her proclaiming her love for Gray...WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE THINKING?

She could hear more fighting going on behind her. Everyone was gasping and as soon as Juvia turned around, she could see Minerva beating the hell out of Lucy. Juvia's eyes widened as she stared. _"I'm better at fighting in water. Lucy should have been kicked out of their in a heartbeat. Lucy shouldn't have been there at all! I should be in Lucy's place. I should be the one receiving that beating right now. Lucy shouldn't have to go through that ordeal. What kind of guild mate or friend am I?"_

Juvia looked down at her hands as they had unconsciously clenched. She had never felt so angry before. Her anger now even beat the time that Meredy had said she was going to kill Gray. _"Love rival-no...Lucy!" _Her voice wasn't working. Everyone was screaming for the Sabertooth woman to stop, but Juvia just stood there with shock. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't breath. Her mind went into overdrive.

The only time that she had shown signs of life was when Minerva had said the words that made her snap. _"This is fun,"_ were the cruel words that seeped out of her dark twisted lips. The fight was now over, Natsu was running towards Lucy to catch her and the water bubble was gone. Juvia stood there as still as a statue not moving. Her breathing was yet to return and she was feeling light headed.

There was a little voice in her mind that was yelling at her gleefully telling her that this was her chance. She might have messed up in the water bubble, but this was for real now. No going back. _**"Beat the almighty shit out of her Juvia! Nobody hurts our guild or our friends! Better yet, let me out! Are you listening to me? LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE JUVIA!"**_

That was when Juvia fell straight to the ground. She hadn't breathed for ages and she hadn't yet blinked. The voice in her head was taking up too much of her mind and she couldn't think straight. She fell with a thud to the ground and expected for no one to see her. No one seemed to notice as they were all scared for Lucy no matter what guild they were in all except for Gajeel who ran straight to her. Her picked her up and started yelling. "Dammit, not you too ameonna! You better wake up now, I swear I'll hurt you when you finally do!" Juvia did just that and Gajeel sighed in relief. "That's good. Losing two guild mates at once would have been a bad day."

Juvia said nothing as her bangs shaded over her eyes. She crawled out of his arms and walked straight past them all and everyone watched as she walked over to Lucy who was now in Natsu's arms. Natsu looked up at her. She was half expecting for him to look at her like it was her fault, but he just shook his head and stared back down at Lucy. Juvia got down on her knees and held her hand on Lucy's forehead. The water from her hand started to leak from her hand and covered all of her scars that were over her body. She turned to Wendy with her eyes still overshadowed. "Wendy, you can learn something." The girl nodded and came closer.

"I've healed her wounds and anything internal. All she needs is to sleep." That was when she started to grin as she was engulfed by a white light. The next thing that was seen was Minerva knocked across the whole arena as Juvia stood there with her fist outstretched as she wore a black tank top with a black long coat that reached the ground. She wore black baggy trousers with multiple chains hanging down on the side as she sported black biker boots. Her hair was longer than before as it swished around her knees.

Everyone's jaws slacked as they stared at her. Her grin grew wider as her eyes went mad. "Guess what Minerva? That was _fun_." The said woman was getting up from the rubble with a glare etched in on her face. "You...You've changed! You're going to fucking pay for this" Juvia looked down at her clothes and shrugged with another huge grin.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me."

Line Break

Both Fairy Tail teams walked down to the medical room with Natsu holding Lucy close to his chest in his arms. They all walked in silence as Juvia trailed behind them with a frown on her face and her hands stuffed into her pocket. Gajeel kept on throwing glances at his friend and wondered when this change had occurred in her and why it was only appearing now.

They all got to the room and as soon as Natsu set Lucy down, the blond teen stirred. She looked up at them all with tears in her eyes. Upon seeing the tears, Juvia turned her head away as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the picture. "I'm sorry guys." Juvia could hear Natsu as his anger built up. "Why are you sorry?" It was a question well asked. _"She shouldn't be sorry, I should."_

"I lost again for you guys, of course I'm sorry." They all shook their heads and Juvia closed her eyes even tighter. "You came second and won us eight points, you should be happy. All we need to do now is beat Sabertooth." Lucy nodded but the tears flowed down her face. She turned her head to look around the room and that was when she noticed the person in black. The figure wasn't looking at her and it made Lucy wonder if the figure was real or a hallucination.

"J-Juvia?" Juvia tensed before looking at Lucy. Lucy took one look at Juvia and sighed. "Succubus Juvia, what are you doing here?" Everyone started at the two of them. Erza stopped. "Who's succubus Juvia?" Juvia waved her hand. "I'll explain later." Lucy sat up without so much as a wince as she stared down. "I'm healed already?" She looked at Wendy and the little girl shook her head as she jerked her towards Juvia.

Lucy stared at Juvia and Juvia looked the other way. "She hurt a friend of mine, no one gets away with that. I'm here while the real Juvia feels sorry for herself." Lucy stared as she looked tearful. "Lucy, don't cry seriously." Everyone looked at Juvia as she went on. "The water, it's my playground. I should have taken the beating for you. I shouldn't have let my friend get hurt."

Gajeel opened his mouth to object, but Juvia held up her hand to him as she kept on talking. "I know that none of us should have been beaten, but seriously Lucy you're a treasured asset to Fairy Tail. I wasn't a good guild mate or a friend because I didn't help you. And for that, I'm fighting Minerva no matter what anyone says. If I die, then I haven't done my job, but I guess that no one will care either way." Juvia looked at them all with a glint in her eyes and no one objected.

Juvia turned on her heel as her coat swayed out behind her. She passed the master out on the way out and they just acknowledged each other. "You know what you have to do right?" Juvia nodded as she walked down the hallway. "Of course I do Master. No one messes with your shitty brats right?" With that, Juvia was gone and everyone was looking at the Master.

"Good, both teams are here. The council have said that it would better if we merged to make one team. We can only have five people though, so you're going to have to choose wisely." They all looked at each other. "Erza, that means you can't fight right?" The red haired girl nodded. "It looks like Juvia has made up her mind now. I've never seen her so serious other than the time we fought at Tenrou Island. Guys, she was strong enough to beat me then, what about now?"

Gajeel smirked at his friend. "The thing is, ameonna will never want to show that side to her. She thinks that everyone will be happier if she wasn't like that. She's always had this side to her, but it was locked away. I wonder what made it come out again. Anyway, Juvia hates being strong, she doesn't like it. The last time I saw her like this..." Gajeel shook his head. "Forget about it." Gray looked at the door that Juvia had just walked through with worry and concern in his eyes. It pained him slightly to see her like this. After all, she had been looking at him.

"She called me Lucy." They all looked at her. "She called me Lucy for like the first time! It's usually love rival, but she called me Lucy. But I still can't believe that succubus Juvia is back." The Master was next to Lucy's bed. "So are you okay now?" Lucy nodded and stretched her arms. "I've never felt better. What did Juvia do?" Wendy called up. "Juvia basically taught me that adding air and water makes great results when it comes to healing." The rest of the team stood up. Natsu stood in front with fire in his eyes. "I'll make sure that they all pay." The rest of the guys nodded and the girls smiled.

"Go get em so that we can have a drink when we finish this!" Cana stuck her finger up in the Fairy Tail celebration way and they all did the same before leaving.

Line Break

The announcers were talking about how much the fight would be a big one. Fairy Tail stepped out and so did Sabertooth. Minerva still looked pissed about how Juvia landed a punch on her, but she tried to forget about that. She looked at the Fairy Tail team and frowned when she didn't see a fifth person. _"Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and no one? What is Fairy Tail trying to pull here?"_

Gray was also looking around for Juvia too. Gajeel just shook his head at him a sign not to worry. "She's try to tell the council that if she spills any blood, you can't blame her." That was when Juvia jumped down out of nowhere. Minerva narrowed her eyes at her and Juvia gave her a wide grin. "This will be FUN won't it Minerva?" The woman almost growled at her and Juvia's grin turned to a glare. "Gajeel, I will kill her."

The iron dragon slayer laughed. "Gihihihi. I want to see you both fight." Laxus closed his eyes and Natsu was growling while Gray was giving Rufus a glare.

"Well, we have chosen our fighters and the people up first will be...Juvia and Minerva." If you knew Minerva well enough, you would be able to see that there was fear etched in on her face. She was scared. Nobody other than her father had been able to land a punch or anything like that on her. Although she looked cocky and stoic, something was off about the look, something that the rest of her team didn't like at all.

Juvia stepped forward with her arms crossed over chest as she closed her eyes as though she was bored. The rest of the teams stood back as they waited for the announcers. "This is going to be one hell of a fight everyone! But, who will win? Ready you two?" They both nodded their heads. "FIGHT!"

The whole crowd watched with anticipation as they waited for either woman to make their move. Juvia still had her eyes closed and it angered Minerva. "FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY DAMMIT!" That was the grave mistake for Minerva. She flashed behind the water mage expecting to make contact with her, but Juvia was gone. Sabertooth stared with alarm as Minerva tried so desperately to look for her. "COME OUT COWARD!" A punch made contact with her face. Not any normal punch though. It was Juvia's water punch and it contained boiling water.

Although Juvia didn't show it, she was mad. Her voice was cold and chilling and it scared Minerva. "I don't like you and I don't think I ever will." Minerva managed to dredge up a smirk. "Is that so? Hmm, what if I said that I turned your magic against you and knocked you out of the bubble? What if I told you that I used that very magic to beat Lucy senseless with?"

Natsu was ready to jump into the fight but Juvia had it under her control. He was trusting her to beat the one who beat up Lucy. Juvia stared at the woman with her wide eyes that held heavy mascara and eyeliner. "What if I told you that I already knew that? You think I don't know you? You were that little girl who would always think she had the upper hand against other people. That is the source of your magic. But what will happen when you finally lose?"

Minerva's smirk dropped. "I will never lose. Not in this lifetime." Juvia grinned as succubus took over fully. "Well then you know what I say? ." Just like Flare, Juvia's hair grew wildly and Minerva just dodged them all without a care in the world. She even started walking on a strand. "Water cane." The huge strand of hair that Minerva was currently walking on struck out as water as it whipped her into the ground.

Minerva stood up with blood staining her face. Sabertooth stared with shock. Minerva was their strongest S-mage aside from her father. Who was Juvia to destroy that? "You...You don't know who you're messing with." With that, Juvia could feel water rising in her lungs as Minerva used her own magic against her. Juvia almost rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"_This fool doesn't even know I can BREATHE with all this water in my lungs. Humph, I'm not impressed." _Without Minerva's knowledge, she created a water clone as she hid somewhere in the arena without any magic presence. The clone started choking at it screamed. "STOP! IT HURTS!" Minerva regained her confidence when she saw Juvia writhing in pain. "I didn't even get to use what I used on Lucy on you! You're no fun."

Her guild started cheering as they saw that she got back to the upper hand. Gray started gripping the side of the rails as Laxus closed his eyes as though he couldn't watch. Natsu and Gajeel both growled. "Not again! First Wendy, then Lucy and now Juvia!" They both held Gray back just in case he would jump into the arena to help.

That was when Minerva threw Juvia's body right into the ground on the other side, but not before flashing over there and digging her nails into her throat. The clone screamed out with bloody tears running down her face. Although it was only a clone, Juvia had yet to perfect it so that she didn't feel any pain. Blood started to drip down the real Juvia's neck as she tried to stop the blood. She felt a blow to the gut and although it wasn't too hard on the real her, it still hurt. Juvia looked up to see that Minerva had struck her other hand into her stomach.

"Come on Juvia, what the fuck are you doing?" Gajeel's eyes were wild as all of Fairy Tail were screaming. She was getting a worse beating than Lucy did and no one could stop her. The announcers weren't going to stop the fight. Juvia wasn't finished off yet so they couldn't. Lucy, who was now fresh and revived was almost screaming. Juvia would need some serious medical attention after this.

Minerva's face twisted with anger and rage. "This is for the punch." She held her up by the neck and by the time, her arms were broken and her ribs were crushed too. Just as she came in contact with Juvia's heart, everyone looked away. The clouds went gray as it started rain heavier than ever before.

Fairy Tail went silent and so did everyone else. Even Minerva's team couldn't believe it. Sabertooth watched with shock as she had just killed someone in the games. They had never, not once in their life had they ever seen Minerva lose her cool. Minerva burst out laughing as she threw the lifeless body to the ground. and stepped on her back with her piercing stilettos "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S FINALLY DEAD!" That was when Mavis shook her head. "She's alive." All of Fairy Tail paused and looked down.

Minerva's smiling face turned to fury. She looked down to the ground to see that Juvia's body had turned to water as it vanished away from under her feet and that the real Juvia was now standing in front of her. She wiped the remaining blood away from her neck and also from her stomach. "I need to get my clones right. Even when they feel pain, I too can feel it, just not as much. I'll admit it, you're good, but not good enough."

The rain grew heavier as Juvia's anger reached its peak. The burning boiling rain was boiling Minerva's skin right off leaving blisters in its wake. Juvia walked through as none of the water even touched her. "You're an eyesore to me." She stuck her hand out to the side. "Water staff." The rain coiled in her hand into what looked like a staff. Juvia was gone in a shot and Minerva was just about able to dodge the staff that was coming for head, but as she did, another Juvia clone appeared on her other side with a staff and cut right into her side.

Minerva yelled out as she swiped for the clone, but it turned back into rain. Juvia then jumped onto her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around her neck and then tilted backwards as though to land on the floor. Minerva couldn't breathe and as soon as they both hit the ground, she felt as though she had been winded where her neck should have cracked. Sitting on the floor, Juvia backflipped right off of Minerva.

She gave her an uninterested looked before crashing down on her with a double wave. Blood was the liquid that Minerva coughed out as she held her stomach in agony. Her magic was slowly draining away and she could only teleport one last time before she couldn't do it again. Juvia looked at the announcers and shrugged. Just as they were about to announce Juvia as the winner, the other woman grabbed at Juvia's ankles weakly. "It's...not over yet."

Juvia could see the rage that was burning in her tired eyes. Juvia just shook her off and looked at Lucy. Lucy shook her head as though she knew what Juvia was asking. "Lucy doesn't want me to hurt you." Minerva made an angry noise as she saw Juvia walking away from her. She stood up and teleported Juvia right to where she stood as she gathered magic in her hand. "You better be the real thing because I'm going to hold your heart in the palm of my hands!" She paralysed Juvia where she stood and aimed for her heart. Juvia's eyes went wide as she tried to get away. Just as Minerva made contact with something, she grinned wildly until she saw Juvia with a bigger grin.

"Look down." Minerva did as she was told and stared as water started crawling up her arm and freezing it as it went along. The rain pounded down even harder as hardly anyone could see what was going on. Juvia quickly turned into Sierra as she covered Minerva over just like she had done against Lucy in the Heaven Tower. She removed all the oxygen and eventually, she could feel Minerva trying to find an end to the water but could find none. Juvia squeezed even tighter and felt as Minerva went limp.

She waited a few moments before she let the water. as soon as she was back into her normal form, the rain stopped. She laid Minerva on the floor gently before nodding at the announcer. "And it would seem like Juvia from Fairy Tail is the winner!" Everyone started cheering as the whole place went wild. Everyone was calling out for Juvia as they all stood up. She sent an apologetic look up to Lucy who smiled softly. Juvia then found herself being lifted up by Gajeel, Gray and Natsu.

"So glad you're okay ameonna!" Juvia gave them all her huge grin. Gray nodded in agreement and succubus Juvia could feel the real Juvia blush lighter than before. _**"I was too distracted by Gray-sama to help Lucy. If Gray-sama doesn't love me, then I should look for someone else who does**__." _Succubus Juvia sighed in her mind. _"It's about time you realized that. What about Lyon, he seems to like us?" _Juvia blushed again.

After they set Juvia down on the ground, she almost passed out. "Are you okay?" Gray was looking her over and she waved him off with another huge grin. "I'm fine! I'll just go and sit down while you guys are fighting!" They all looked at her with worried eyes but nodded anyway. "Okay then." Juvia staggered over to the guild where they all grabbed her up and cheered. Cana was cheering with a bottle that she had grabbed from nowhere. "Yes! FAIRY TAIL IS GONNA WIN!" She looked out and she could see the medics rushing to Minerva as the rest of her team stood out with their eyes overshadowed.

Mavis smiled at her. "I knew you weren't dead. Your guild mark felt stronger than ever. Juvia nodded. "Thank you." She came face to face with Lucy before her face turned to something that someone had punched. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it!" Lucy just grabbed her into a hug. "It's okay Juvia, it's okay! She knocked you out of there when you weren't ready and you only hurt her now to protect yourself. Stop blaming yourself! You're important to this guild too! If we lost you then it would continue to rain in our lives even if it's not raining outside!"

Juvia hugged her friend back. "I'm so glad of that! That's just what I needed to...hear..." She fell backwards and at the same time a white light enveloped her again as succubus Juvia went back and the real Juvia came out again. She was about to slam into the floor again, but they were all able to catch her just in time and move her over to the medical room. "She had a tough match and I'm guessing that she won't be the last person from our team to actually come in here." They all nodded at Makarov. "She fought well Master. None of us knew she could fight like that."

The girls agreed with Erza's words. "In the S-mage exams, she was just trying to fumble her way through it as though she was so tired. That was until Meredy claimed that she was going to kill Gray. Obviously it was because she loves him, but now I know that she cares about her friends and this guild." They all watched as Porlyusica walked into the room. They all ran out before she could scream at them about being humans.

"I guess we can say that Juvia is now an S-class mage now huh?" The woman looked at her old guild mate. "Yes, I think she has done quite well." They both looked down at the teen who was wheezing as she lay there. She had fought well. All in the name of Fairy Tail.

~x~

Outside, Natsu was grinning at Sabertooth. "Juvia just beat your most prized mage without so much as breaking a sweat. We're _all _going to make sure that you're sorry. This is for Lucy, Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail" The remaining team for Fairy Tail glared hard at Sabertooth. Natsu brought up fire to his hand.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me. And I'm all fired up now."

* * *

Leo: Okay, Lolita is still quite pissed so I've decided to end this for her. I won't dare mess up this bit while she's gone! So err, did you like it? Was it good? Trust me, Lolita was almost throwing spare bricks at the PC screen while writing this. It was even worse when we read the chapter. She couldn't read the nrest of it till the next day as soon as Juvia dropped out of that bubble!

So yeah, rate or hate, flames or floods! Adios Amigos!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


End file.
